Could anything else go wrong?
by Kunzaline8.27.10
Summary: When Quaxo and Victoria get adopted, what will happen to his powers? Will she be able to do her Growing-of-Age dance? Find out in this exciting CATS adventure!
1. Prologue

**NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Mom, dad, come on!" young Jacob Brent exclaimed as he got into his parent's car.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Jacob had always wanted a cat, and his parents were finally allowing him to get one. Jacob knew what he wanted. He wanted either a young black tom with a white bib, face, hind legs, and right front leg with a black spot on his back right leg and brown eyes or a pure white queen kitten with fine tan lines running down her sides and blue eyes.. The tom would be named Bryce and the queen would be left with her current name.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Jacob said as he ran into the London animal shelter. His parents were right behind him, but he didn't care. He went running to the cat section as his average length, dark brown hair lashed his chocolate brown eyes and made them tear up. He immediately froze when he saw his cat, not caring that his eyes were bright red. "Mom, dad, I found him. Look." When his parents walked over they were amazed. They had never thought he would find the cat he wanted, so specific. He did though. The three of them admired the adorable young tom. "He's exactly what I wanted." Jacob claimed with a grin. At that very moment, another cat walked out of the little house the shelter had built for them. It was a pure white queen. "Oh, please? Can I please get both? Please?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Well, what do you think?" his mother asked.

"Well… he has been behaving very well lately… and helping out around the house…" his father replied. "Okay, go ahead Jacob. Go ask that nice man over there to help you get these cats out and we will bring them both home."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jacob practically ran over to the store clerk, he was so excited.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes? What can I help you with young man?" the clerk responded.

"Can I have those two cats over there?"

"Yes, absolutely. They're siblings, ya know that? Yep, got 'em a few weeks ago. White one's still a kit and sweet as a strawberry. The tom's a little older though. He's not an adult either though and he's a bit of a mischief cat."

"That's okay. It'll keep me busy."

"All righty then, let's go get them out of that cage."

They walked back to the cage and the employee took them out and put them both in a large cardboard box.

"I'll put them in the same box, so they don't get too lonely or scared on the drive home." The clerical worker explained.

"Thank you so much. Is there any extra information we should know?" Jacob's mother asked.

"Nope, not that I can think of. They're both up-to-date on their shots and both are fixed. Oh, yeah. Sometimes they scratch at the cage like they're trying to get out. They are outdoor cats, though, so that might be why. The tom acts kinda weird sometimes, and then Victoria'll walk over and nuzzle him like she's calming him down. But that's pretty much it."

"Victoria?" I wondered aloud.

"Yep, that's the name on her collar."

"Okay, thank you again. Goodbye."

When they finally reached home, Jacob ran inside and very gently put the box down. He let the small tuxedo and British short hair out of the box to sniff around the house and get used to their new home.


	2. Where's Munkustrap?

**QUAXO'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Who are those people, Quaxo?" Victoria asked me, curious, as always.

"I don't know. Maybe someone who'll adopt us."

"You really think so?"

"Don't get your hopes up too high. That's what I'm hoping."

"Okay…"

"Come on, Vic! We're almost there!"

"I know, I'm right behind you. I can't wait to tell Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra the good news!"

We were on our way back to the Jellicle Junkyard. That's where all of us Jellicle cats go for the Jellicle ball and just to have fun and play around with our friends. Victoria and I were raised by Rum Tum Tugger, but everybody just calls him Tugger. We ran away from our real father when we were just kittens. He tried to make us go on his "adventures" with him, but we knew what that meant. So we always said no. But every time we said no, he would have his Hench cats abuse us while he was gone. We got sick of it, ran away, and found the junkyard. Everybody was very welcoming, considering I'm a magical cat and we are the kittens of Macavity. Everybody knows about Macavity and everybody talks bad about him. They say he's a mystery cat; they call him the hidden paw. He's a master criminal, he can defy the law. He breaks the law of gravity, his eyes are sunken in, he's a ginger cat, and his head is very highly domed. He never combs his whiskers and his coat is very filthy. Whenever he looks like he's half asleep, he's really wide-awake. There's no one like him. We were raised to hate our father and we never knew our mother. The closest things we have to a father are Tugger and our uncle, Bustopher Jones. He's the St. James' street cat.

"Hey, Victo - Where'd she go?" I said to no one in particular. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, a very notorious couple of cats, heard me.

"I think I saw 'er go tell 'er mates 'bout the news. Oi, what is the news anyway?" Rumpleteazer told me in her ridiculously strong Cockney accent. I had heard her talk long enough to know what that meant.

"We got adopted. It's a young boy, I'd say about eleven or twelve from my experience. Not that I've had much." Quaxo answered with a grin.

"Blimey, really? That's awesome Quax! Is he noice? Does he give yeh treats? I sure wish we could get adopted." Mungojerrie replied, almost screaming.

"You will someday, guys. I can promise you that."

"How can yeh promise that? Nobody wants cats like us, especially not in pairs. And we aren't going anywhere without our other half. We're doomed." Rumpleteazer explained, with a good point. But I had to cheer them up.

"I have my ways. I never break a promise."

"Alreet, we trust yeh, Quax. Thanks." Rumpleteazer added with a small grin.

"No problem. I gotta go find Tug to tell him, and you know that anywhere he is, Etcetera and Electra will be, which means Jemima will be, which we all know means Victoria will be."

"Huh?" The twins asked in unison.

"Oh, never mind. I'll see you guys later, tell Munkustrap and Alonzo to come find me if you happen to run into either of 'em."

"Okay, no problem. It's the least we can dae for that promise yeh just made us. We'll go try and find 'em now. Alonzo'll probably be with Munkustrap who'll probably be with Demeter who'll probably be with Bombalurina, who we could hear from a mile away!" Mungojerrie tried to explain to me.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. We'll just go try to find 'em!" Rumpleteazer said, and with that, they took off running.

Just then, I heard four screams. Ridiculously happy and familiar screams… I had found my little sister.

I followed the sound of the screams to right in front of Tug's house. I could've just used my magic to teleport myself to her, but that would take too much energy that I didn't have at the moment.

"Victoria?"

"Yes? What is it?" She answered me with her abnormally graceful voice.

"Come here. We have to go find Munkustrap. Now."

"Um… o-okay. Why is it so urgent?" She asked with a bit of worry in her quivering voice. I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just need to ask him a couple of questions and I want you with me." I told her, trying to comfort her.

We took off running to Munkustrap's home to see if he was there. Every Jellicle in the junkyard knew where he lived. He had told us all to come get him whenever we needed to ask him something or even just when we needed comfort. The last part is mostly for my sister and her friends.

We knew that he would smell us as soon as we were three yards from the door, and he didn't come out, so we knew he wasn't home.

"Why don't we go check Demeter's place? He's probably there if he's not at the junkyard or home."

"Okay, I'll follow." She answered me. I could tell she was still scared.

When we got to Demeter's home, Munkustrap smelled and, of course, came sprinting outside.

"What do you need, kits?" Munkustrap asked with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a kitten anymore, remember? And second, I need to ask you a couple of questions and tell you something." I answered with some sarcasm.

"Ha ha, very funny Quaxo. But yes, I do remember. What are your questions?"

"When is the next Jellicle ball?" I asked with excitement hidden in my tone.

"I'm so sorry; the last one was last night. You missed it. But don't worry; you didn't miss much. It wasn't the best ball I've ever been to by no means."

"No! So we have to wait another year?" Victoria exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Victoria. But look, next year, just make sure you make it. It's your turn!" Munkustrap told her, knowing it would cheer her up.

"Oh, really? Yay! But, wait, who did I miss? It wasn't one of my friends was it?"

"No, don't worry; it wasn't any of those three kits. It was Rumpleteazer. She danced with Mungojerrie. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Well that was very nice. But I have another question." I said, annoyed.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'll be right back Vic. Stay RIGHT HERE."

"Why can't I co-"

"**STAY HERE!**" And with that, I took off running with Munkustrap at my tail.


	3. Practice

When I thought we were at a safe distance, I stopped and Munkustrap ran into me.

"Okay, what is this all about?" Munkustrap asked, irritated.

"Has Maca-. Has Macav-. Has he been back?"

Munkustrap hesitated. "Yes. I wasn't going to say anything. He came back while you were gone. Looking for you, of course. I'm surprised he didn't find you on the streets."

"He did."

"So ho-"

"I threw out an invisibility spell, then a transportation spell before he could undo my invisibility spell."

"Ah. So… didn't you know he had been here?"

"Yes. Just checking to see if you would tell me."

"Oh, okay. So what's the big news?"

"Like you don't already know!" I yelled while bursting into laughter.

"Okay, okay. I do know. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Well, I better be going. Jacob is probably wondering where we are. Goodbye, Munkustrap."

"Goodbye."

I ran back to Victoria, and then transported us both back home without speaking.

We ran up to the door and started scratching, knowing he would be listening for us. He let us in almost immediately.

"Hi guys! Where've you been all day? I missed you!" Jacob announced loud enough for all of England to hear. We mewed and walked over to our food and water bowls. He filled them and we started eating, not having eaten all day.

I started to groom myself while I was waiting for Victoria to finish and realized that I hadn't groomed myself in a while. I was thanking the Everlasting Cat that she took forever to eat.

When she finally finished, I still hadn't completed my grooming session. She started too, and we finished at the same time.

I started meowing, knowing she could understand me but Jacob couldn't. I told her that I told Munkustrap and that he would probably tell the rest of the tribe tomorrow that we wouldn't be around as often anymore.

"What are you meowing about now, Bryce?" Jacob asked with sarcasm and a grin. He picked me up and started nuzzling me.

Victoria and I ran upstairs, knowing he wouldn't be up for a few hours and even if he did come up to check on us, we could both hear him coming up the stairs.

I started practicing my magic. I needed more practice and I knew Victoria loved watching me and helping me practice. I started with transportation spells, transporting her, then myself, then both of us to opposite sides of the room, then invisibility and visibility spells with the same pattern. I even tried to read her mind. Then I figured I'd give Victoria a treat and produced two fresh tuna fish for us.


	4. Cat Out of the Bag

Almost a year later

I was sitting on his bed practicing my electricity spells, and I guess I was concentrating too hard. Victoria had gone downstairs to go outside to go do her business when Jacob walked in the room. I hadn't even heard him come up the stairs and he saw me practice my magic.

"Bryce? Are you a magical cat? If you can speak, please tell me."

I delayed, trying to think of what to say. I took a deep breath, and started speaking slowly and fluently in English.

"Yes. I am a magical cat, and Victoria knows. She helps me practice. And you know, when you named us Bryce and Victoria… Victoria is her real name that she was born with. Mine is Quaxo. You can call me that, just not in front of other humans. While we were gone today, we were at the Jellicle Junkyard. That is where all of us Jellicle cats go to play and catch up in each other's lives. Victoria has three friends. Their names are Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra, and I approve of them. They are very sweet kittens. We ran away from our father when we were kittens and were raised by one of the cats at the Junkyard who also happens to be our uncle. Old Deuteronomy is the leader of the tribe and his sons are Munkustrap, the protector of the tribe and second in command, Rum Tum Tugger, the cat that raised us, and Macavity. Our father. I don't talk to many of the cats much; I usually just find a quiet field and dance. Tomorrow is something we call the Jellicle ball. Victoria and I have to be there. Tomorrow is Victoria's turn to do the growing of age dance, and I don't want her to miss it."

"That's okay. I understand. Just come nuzzle me and meow when you are leaving and back." Jacob said, not freaked out at all.

"Okay. Wait, "I said listening. "Victoria is going to scratch the door in three...two...one." We then heard a quiet scratching at the door. "Please bring her back up here and stay."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

When they got back I had thought up a way to tell Victoria that he had found out. I started meowing, telling her the story. She understood.

"So we can talk out loud now, as long as he's the only human around." I told her in my human voice.

"Okay. Hello, Jacob. How are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you."

"So he told you about the Jellicle ball?"

"Yes. You can go. He knows what to do. Have fun tomorrow."

"I'm sure we will. We must sleep now." I explained.

"Goodnight, Jacob." We said in unison.

"Goodnight."

We lay down on his bed, nuzzling each other, and fell asleep.


	5. The Morning of the Ball

The next morning, when Victoria woke up, she nudged me to wake me up.

"Quaxo," she said softly.

"Mm?" I mumbled, still tired.

"Jacob is calling us for breakfast. He wants to give us a treat. Shrimp flavored canned food, mixed with brown rice with cream instead of water from the smells of it," I immediately jumped up and ran over to the door with Victoria watching me with wide eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We've never eaten this well in our lives!" She debated that for a moment.

"You've got a good point," She ran downstairs after me.

"Mum and Dad are at the grocery store. You can talk," Jacob quickly explained to us when we started meowing.

"Thank you for this, Jacob. We really appreciate it," I spoke for the two of us.

"Don't mention it; I want you to have a good meal before the big day. Well, night. So, when exactly is it that you need to leave?"

"Right around sunset. We should be there at twilight, so that'll give us plenty of time to get there and ready."

"I can't wait for my growing of age dance! Who do you think Munkustrap will assign to be my mating dance partner?" Tori's words rushed out of her mouth when we were finished eating.

"Well, the only available toms are Plato, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Dad, or me, but I highly doubt he'd want me to do that to my own little sister unless we asked, or Dad to do that to his own daughter. Pounce and Tumble are both still too young, so I guess that leaves Plato," I said, not exactly upset but definitely not happy. Plato is a nice guy, but… he's older than me. I guess I don't have much say in it, though… Victoria giggled, snapping me out of my train of thought. "You have a crush on him, don't you? Tori, please, no! He's too old for you."

"No, he's not! And like you said, he's my only possible partner. He's nice! I know you like him," I couldn't deny that.

"Yeah, I do like him. As a friend. But not to mate with my baby sister!"

"Oh, please, Quaxo, get over it. He will be my partner and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah, yeah…"


End file.
